


Don't, Worry. It Didn't Take. (This Time)

by paperback92



Series: It Is Not Flesh And Blood But The Heart Which Makes Us Father and Son [4]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Electrocution, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Whump, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony adopts Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperback92/pseuds/paperback92
Summary: Tony didn’t think to say anything until Peter was already elbow deep in an old busted Iron Man helmet that the kid had adopted as a project.“Be careful with those wires, kid. They’ve bit me before.”Of course, the words were barely out of his mouth when a loud crack rang out around the lab. Tony turned back and watched in horror as Peter went flying backwards out of his chair.





	Don't, Worry. It Didn't Take. (This Time)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the lab accident that is referenced to in chapter three of Four Trimesters. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Tony didn’t think to say anything until Peter was already elbow deep in an old busted Iron Man helmet that the kid had adopted as a project. 

_“You can’t just destroy it, Tony. It’s still got some use, even it’s a little broken.”_

There was something wrong with the wiring that connected to the heads up display. It gave Tony a good shock the last time he’d worked on it but nothing major, so he thought nothing of the causally tossed warning.

“Be careful with those wires, kid. They’ve bit me before.”

Of course, the words were barely out of his mouth when a loud crack rang out around the lab. Tony turned back and watched in horror as Peter went flying backwards out of his chair. He went about five feet before hitting the floor. He didn’t move. 

Tony cursed as he got out of his own chair and rushed towards him. He crashed to his kneed beside Peter and frantically searched for a pulse. 

Nothing. 

He wasn’t breathing and Tony was dangerously close to following suit. There was actually smoke rising off of the kid like he was a damn cartoon character. 

Tony knew what to do. He was just drawing a blank. He couldn’t think past the panic that was buzzing around in his skull. Thank God, his girl FRIDAY was always around.

“You need to get the deliberator pads, boss.” A drawer just to Tony’s left popped open, revealing an AED kit. “You will also need to do CPR as well.”

“Right, right.” Tony muttered to himself as he unpacked the kit as quickly as he could. Tony hoped that Peter would forgive him as he cut his favorite shirt right down the middle. He moved as fast as he could, but the seconds seemed to stretch as he placed the pads on Peter’s bare chest before launching into a round of chest compressions.

FRIDAY counted steadily above him and Tony was thankful for it. He was doubtful that he could even count correctly at that instant. Her non plussed voice was an anchor and Tony clung to it. 

The pads sent the first shock and Tony watched in horror as Peter’s whole body jerked up off the floor with it. Peter was still, unmoving. Tony cursed as FRIDAY guided him through another round of compressions.

The second jolt did the trick. Tony fell back, relieved beyond belief as Peter gasped awake and knife jacked into a sitting position, like Lazarus rising from the dead. His eyes flew open and he looked around the room wildly. 

“T-Tony?” 

Tony pried his now violently shaking hands from his face, the ones that he didn’t remember placing there to begin with, at Peter’s shaky tone and pulled him close. Admitingly, the contact was more for Tony’s sake then it was for Peter’s but it seemed to comfort the kid all the same. Peter allowed himself to be held as Tony’s hands wormed their way into Peter’s curls. He whispered quiet reassurances into the air.

“Shh. You’re okay. We’re okay.”

They sat that way for several minutes. Until most of Tony’s shaking had subsided and Peter’s quietly started up, his shock wearing off. He wiggled out of Tony’s tight grasp and looked up at him with wide eyes. His cheeks and forehead were smeared with black soot and he smelled vaguely like a barbecue.

“Did I just die?” He asked.

Tony was too exhausted even try to hide his flinch. 

“We won’t count it since it didn’t take, kid.” 

Peter nodded solemnly and let Tony manhandle him to his feet. 

“Here’s what we’re going to do though,” Tony said, leading them both towards the lab doors. “We’re going to get you checked out then, after you get a clean bill of health, we’ll watch movies and eat ice cream until we puke.”

“Yeah, okay. That sounds good.” Peter said slowly. 

“Oh, and Pete?”

“Yeah?” Peter blinked up at Tony.

“Don’t tell Pepper.”


End file.
